Cassie and Adam together
by Meg- hopeless rumor
Summary: Cassie and Adam will they end up together? Is there a connection? Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the secret circle haha. This is based off the first episode and if you haven't seen it i recommend it. This show is really good and keeps you entertained. Please review.

Cassie's Point of view

All I could think of was how I was dreading the first day of school tomorrow. I had just moved in with my grandma because last month my mom died in a horrible fire. This town was small so everyone at school would probably be waiting to see me. I was beyond nervous when I walked into school that morning. I found my locker quick which was a good sign, I felt like someone was watching me and when I turned around I saw a boy across the hall staring at me. We locked gazes for a couple seconds and I returned to the task of opening my locker. Some girl named Diana came up to me when I was trying my lock for the second time and invited me to this local boat house. I went after school someone immediately recognized me as my mother's daughter. This man said he was in love with my mom and said "It was written in the stars". His son came up to the bar and took his dad's drink away then I recognized him as the boy from the hallway. It turned out his name was Adam.

No one's Point of view

Cassie was sitting down when Faye and Elisa showed up. They made small talk and then Cassie got up to leave. Then Faye, Elisa were looking out the window to the parking lot.

Adam's Point of view

I saw Cassie go out to her car, then looked to see Faye and Elisa catch her car on fire. I heard her screaming and tried to get the door open, it wasn't budging. I quickly put the fire out with my powers then opened her door pulling Cassie out. I was holding her in my arms asking if she was ok. I took her home after Diana suggested it. After talking about her car and the fire, I looked at her asking " how was your first day?" she looked at me and smiled. I thought she looked beautiful then felt bad because I was dating Diana.

Cassie's Point of view

I couldn't believe Adam had a girlfriend, 'oh well all the good looking ones usually are' I thought. Adam thought I was thinking his dad was crazy but I just saw him as a sweet person.

Later that evening still in Cassie's Point of view

I still couldn't believe what all had happened today. I found out I'm a witch, did a magic spell with Adam in the woods. Adam and I had connected in the woods when we did a spell and almost kissed but I pulled away. Then he came over later after everything that happened with the storm to see if I was okay and to let me know I'm not alone. I felt relieved and that there was a connection or spark between Adam and I. I didn't think this feeling was going to end anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the secret circle. Also i would like to thank my first two reviewers, I'm glad you like my story so far and i hope this chapter won't disappoint you. I will continue as more episodes air. Please review.

Cassie's Point of view

I woke up this morning and read my mom's letter again; she wants me to be safe. I decided to try and practice my magic this morning I attempted to light a candle saying "give me light" repeatedly. When I was saying this my window blinds opened letting the sunlight in. I looked over towards my window and saw nick staring into my room. I tried to get my curtain's to close and I ended up slamming his window closed, maybe now he'll get the hint hopefully.

Melissa's point of view

I woke up next to nick and he immediately told me I had to go. He wanted to know if things worked out with Cassie and if were going to bind the circle. I told him to keep this quiet and not to brag about it. Nick then said "like I'm going to brag about you". He was a jerk after he said that I left to go to school.

Cassie's Point of view

I was walking to my class when Sally matthews came up to me asking if I needed anything. Sally wanted me to help volunteer at a carnival that was tomorrow. I agreed, Sally seemed like a nice person then Faye came up and talked to me. She apologized about the storm and wanted to know if Diana talked to me about the binding of the circle. I told her she needed to leave me alone then headed off to my class. I finally got to my chemistry class and saw Melissa, Faye, Nick and Diana.

Faye's Point of view

I apologized to Cassie about the storm and told her I didn't think we needed to bind the circle. Once chemistry class started I decided to experiment with our chemicals saying "Fire without flame bring me heat" then Melissa started saying it too. Our chemicals started to boil then I looked over at Cassie's to make her chemicals boil too. Cassie's looked to see if she turned on the gas then looked over at me, her container ended up breaking. Then she looked over at us and used her powers to break our container then it caught on fire.

Cassie's Point of view

I broke Faye and Melissa's container and caught it on fire. I walked out of class and heard someone say my name, I turn to see Adam walking up to me. I start saying "I did that, I got mad and that's what happened I didn't mean to how do I stop it". He looked at me and said "that's the thing you can't but if you let me I can help". We then walked to that old house in the woods to practice.

Adam's Point of view

We talked about what happened a long time ago with the last circle. The official story is some teens were partying on a boat and it caught on fire, some didn't get out. I told her how Diana thought it was because they didn't bind the circle. Then she said "It's like I'm living in a harry potter movie". I smiled and said "He has a wand, just let me show you it's not all bad". I picked up a grounded wire and had Cassie hold it she looked nervous and said "Are you crazy". I told her to trust me then picked up a light bulb. I had her hold my hand and felt that connection again the light bulb lit up. Then I had her try it but it was only flickering then I tried a different approach and had her look at me. When she was looking I felt a connection and the light bulb busted breaking our staring. Cassie said "This was a bad idea I shouldn't have come". I looked at her saying "I'm sorry" then she claimed it was her fault and took off.

Cassie's point of view

I went to the carnival and Sally told me she didn't think I would come, she thought Faye turned her against me. I said "Faye turned me against Faye". She laughed saying "well we just became friends in this moment". I needed to sell tickets to people which was easy and I needed that. I was walking around and Diana walked up to me talking about binding the circle. I walked into the boat house selling tickets and went to talk to Ethan Adam's dad. I asked him what he meant saying how our families were aligned. Ethan looked at me saying "There is this supposed destiny but to be honest there was this attraction and she would smile and I would light up inside". When he was saying this he looked happy I could tell he loved my mom. I was sitting on a bench watching the sun go down thinking about what Ethan said and how it might apply to Adam and I. I looked up and saw Adam; Diana wanted him to come ask me to bind the circle. I asked him "Does it always feel like last night". He looked out into the water saying "There's always some physical reaction". I told him he knew what I meant he looked away and I thought how binding could be a good thing no more exploding light bulbs. I had to remind myself he has a girlfriend.

Later that evening in Cassie's point of view

We had decided to bind the circle after Faye almost killed Sally by pushing her into the railing and she hit her head on rocks. We were meeting on the beach at midnight.

Adam's Point of view

Diana told me she was worried about me and Cassie. I asked her why she would ask me that, she claimed she was insecure and loved me. I kissed her and then told her I love her too. I went to go pick up Cassie and saw her walking on the sidewalk. I told her we were friends and told Diana I would take her. She walked around and got into the truck, then a streetlight started flickering then sparks came out onto the truck. We arrived at the beach and made our way to the fire.

Cassie's Point of view

I listened to Diana starting the power about binding us and we all said I accept the circle. Then the fire started up going higher and when it returned to normal I looked at Adam thinking I'm now bound to him and how this affect our already intense connection. Our connection was like intense fireworks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own The Secret circle and I'm sorry I was late getting this chapter up. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and is reading my story. I appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter.

Faye's point of view

I was trying to unlock my locker saying "Lock unlock" repeatedly, I stopped Diana in the hallway and she explained that when we did spells we needed another member of the circle present. Then she reminded me about almost killing Sally which I still felt really bad about I never meant to hurt her. I think this sucks that I lost my powers.

Cassie's point of view

Diana came up to me in the hallway wanting to hangout to talk about what's been happening. I told her I did the binding so no one would get hurt and that we didn't need to be friends. I told her, this whole thing is to weird and that I didn't like lying to Sally. Sally came up to me in the hallway to get me to help decorate the dance. She said "I keep having this distinct memory of her giving me her mean stare and me waking up on the rocks". I laughed replying "She gives me that stare everyday maybe I should wear a helmet". I saw Adam coming down the hallway with a friend. Sally said "He is so cute". I looked at her then my locker saying "But taken". Adam introduced me to his friend Luke and then left I was looking at Adam as he left. Luke invited me to the dance but since I never attended a dance I wanted a rain check. Adam and I kept glancing at each other at the boat house, I guess we were being obvious because Sally said "It's just to bad Luke doesn't have Adam's soulful eyes". I smiled saying "You're terrible". I went to leave bumping into Adam, he wanted to know if Luke and I were going to the dance together. I then walked over and accepted Luke's offer to go with him. A man stopped me outside asking about my mother, his name was Zachary. I told him my mother had passed away and then he started accusing me of being a witch while grabbing my arm. I told him to let go of me and then Diana said "Let go of her". Zachary flew into the car that was next to us. Diana and I then went to the house we meet up at, Diana said "Cassie was attacked". Adam looked concerned stepping forward asking if I was okay and then I went to tell what everyone what happened with Zachery. I found my mom's old yearbook with a picture of Zachery with my mom and a girl named heather. I invited Diana over and we discussed what he might know about what happened years ago.

Faye's Point of view

I was practicing this bound magic with Melissa and it worked. I was looking earlier in the books for a spell to find a way to get my magic back. I was shocked because Melissa wanted to go to the dance, I said "We don't go to dance's because were not lame". She said she likes dancing, I snapped at her saying "Unlike you Melissa I like myself". I felt guilty afterwards I was just upset about this bound magic. I was looking through spell books later that night when a man came up behind me. He claimed to know that we were all witches and knew we bound our circle. I ran to the gym to tell everyone what happened.

Adam's Point of view

Diana just went to talk to Faye's mom since she was dating her dad. I walked over to Cassie telling her she looked nice. She replied "No compliments", I said sorry and began to walk away. Then Sally came over telling us to dance that maybe if we were dancing other people might start. I said "I know you're trying to keep your distance from me and I understand, I'm really glad you reached out to Diana today she really wants to be your friend". Cassie looked at me and said how it was nice of Diana but it wasn't a great idea since when were together streetlights explode and that might be weird for Diana. I told her it was different but that we had to make it work, I could still feel our connection and it was stronger probably because we were so close together so dancing. Then Diana came and told us what happened with Faye, we were about to go look up research about Zachery on the school's computer. Diana and I looked up the research while Melissa and Faye watched the hallways. It turned out Zachery blamed us for what happened with heather on our parents. It turns out heather was a mutual friend of Cassie's mom and Zachery.

Faye's Point of view

Melissa seemed upset and I asked her what happened and if she came to the dance for Nick, she thinks Nick hates her. I told her Nick was doubled damaged because he lost both his parents. I went to track down Nick and told him the guy that attacked me is after all of us. I said " If your going to date Melissa treat her right", he looked at me and claimed they weren't dating. I said "She likes you so treat her right and do it right or get lost". I then walked away to go back to Melissa.

Cassie's Point of view

Luke wanted me to dance and I told him maybe later, he was mad because he saw me dancing with Adam. Then Luke said how I was somewhere else the whole time and that I didn't give him a chance. I felt bad and went to walk in the halls to get some fresh air, I saw a figure and thought it was Nick but it turned out to be Zachery. I ran down the hall and hid then came out to find Zachery right in front of me. I screamed "help" when Zachery tackled me to the ground. The circle used their powers to lift him from me and I ran straight into Adam arms. Adam checked to see that Zachery was breathing and then Faye's mom came around the corner, we said he was breaking into the lockers. That Zachery started chasing us slipped on the papers and fell. Faye's mom wanted us to keep quiet. I thanked the guys for saving my life. Diana offered to take me home.

Melissa's Point of view

Nick invited me to hangout, I said " I don't want that anymore Nick sorry". Nick then shocked me saying "Maybe we could hangout watch a movie". I was shocked because Nick came to the dance was rude to me, now he was being actually nice and sweet to me. I liked this side of nick.

Cassie's point of view

Diana took me home and we talked about my mom for a little bit. Diana then said " I see the way he looks at you" I looked over at her saying it was nothing. Then she told me how she loved him for as long as she can remember. I said "You have nothing to be worried about I would never come between you two". Diana then said she really does like me and we agreed to be friends. I felt guilty because Adam and I had a connection that Diana had no idea about. I thought of when Adam and I danced tonight it was like we were in our little world. I tried to keep my distance from Adam but I'm not sure it helps and this connection could cause problems.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own the secret circle. I wish i owned Adam haha, am i the only one who thinks he's hot? Lol well thank you to those who have reviewed and favorited my story.

Cassie's Point of view

I was reading an article about the fire that happened that included our parent's death. When I got to school I was telling Diana about the article and told her how I wanted to go meet with heather. Adam came up to us and Diana offered Adam to take me there. We went to go see heather after school and after telling her brother why we were there he let us in. I walked into the living room and saw her sitting in a chair, I asked her a question but she didn't answer. I went to stand in front of her but she didn't move. I said "I'm sorry" to heather and she jumped to grab my arm. Heather's brother grabbed her to pull her back, then her brother tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't. Adam and I left quickly after that, we went back to my house and I showed him that I found my family's book of shadows. We looked through it and found the spell my mother put on heather. I told Adam I wanted to undo the spell; he looked shocked saying "That it might not work".

Melissa's Point of view

I was sitting at the boat house waiting for nick to come; we had a good morning together. Faye came and sat down apologizing for this morning and said if I really liked nick she would get on board with it. Then pointed to nick outside talking to some girl, I thought she just wanted to hurt me. Nick came in and tried to kiss me, I turned my head. Nick said "What I can't talk to girls", and then I said " That he was never going to change and that I was done".

Cassie's Point of view

I was in the abandoned house and Adam said we needed to make a magic potion to help undo the spell. Adam had to poke a needle in my finger to get blood for the potion, I turned away so I wouldn't see it and said "Are you going to do it or are just going to torture me" then I felt a prick the same time he said "Ok". Adam put a tissue over my finger and Diana showed up. I told her how I wanted to undo the spell on heather, she didn't think it was a good idea. Diana said "I'm sorry Cassie you can't do the spell on your own and we can't help you" I looked at her shocked saying "Please". She said how we don't understand and don't know how to do something like this. Faye came and asked what was wrong with me, and then she agreed to help undo the spell on heather. We went to heather's house and said the spell it wasn't working so we left to go back to my house. I thanked Faye for trying the spell with me.

Melissa's Point of view

I was in his room waiting for him to come home. Nick came in saw me and said "Waiting to catch me cheating", I said "I'm sorry I saw you with that girl and just went off". I walked up to him "So were good", he looked at me saying "Yeah were good" then we held hands.

Cassie's Point of view

I was letting Faye look at my family's book of shadows, and heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs and saw the door open, I shut it and walked into the kitchen seeing heather standing there. Heather said "Can you help me find Amelia", I looked at her saying "She's not here she passed away, I'm Cassie her daughter". Heather looked at me scratching her arm and said "She wanted you to be safe, she tried to leave that night". I said "Can you tell me what happened that night", heather looked up saying "She wanted to protect all of us, but it went inside me", I looked shocked saying "What did" she whispered "Evil". She said my mom made the pain go away but now it's back and then was thrown on the floor shaking. She came to a couple minutes after saying "What happened", I said "You fainted", I pointed to her wrist saying "Is that what my mom did, is that how she stopped your pain". Heather looked at me saying "Yes", then I helped her off the floor. I asked her how the fire started, she replied "Where ever there are witches evil follows". Heather said "She tried to stop them but couldn't", I said "Who". Heather got close to me saying "Demons" then she backed against the wall and I saw something go up her face. I yelled "Heather", then she pushed me and I flew against the fridge falling on the ground.

Faye's Point of view

I was coming down the stairs still on the phone with Adam when I saw Cassie on the ground. I yelled "Cassie" and ran towards her, then saw heather with an iron rod coming towards me. I ran back towards the stairs tripping up some and then I saw her coming so I ran to Cassie's room. I tried to block the door but she got in, then I ran to the window and started knocking on it trying to open it. I jumped across Cassie's bed to get away from heather; she came towards me and threw her arm at me. I jumped back to the window and was pounding on it, then I saw Melissa and nick look at me.

Cassie's Point of view

I heard Faye screaming when I woke up and ran to my room. When I got there heather was strangling Faye, I ran towards heather grabbing the back of her head and throwing her to the ground. I grabbed Faye's hand and we bolted to the door but heather blocked our path, then we ran to the dining area. The lights went off and I said "Front door, run", I hurried to unlock the door, when I opened it Faye and I both screamed because a person was there. Then we noticed it was Nick, he said "It's me, what's going on", and then Melissa yelled "Look behind you". Then I was grabbed and thrown into a bookshelf, hitting my head on a shelf. Nick grabbed heather and threw her into a wall; she looked at him screamed then ran out of the house towards the street. We heard a car hit something and ran to see heather lying in the street and her brother on his knees in the middle of the road. The police and ambulance came taking away heather, I walked up to her brother saying "I'm so sorry Mr. Barnes". Melissa and nick left a little after that, Diana then explained about what she found. Adam looked at me saying "You ok" concern written on his face, I said "Yeah". Then he left to take Diana home.

Nick's Point of view

Melissa said I was pretty impressive back there, I thanked her. I sat my jacket down and turned around saying "I'm never going to be the guy you want me to be", she looked at me replying "Is that a warning or a threat". I walked towards her and said "I'm going to disappoint you, you deserve better". Melissa smiled saying "That's the sweetest thing you ever said to me, I am not disappointed. I leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss.

Cassie's Point of view

I just walked into my living room, looking at all the damage and picking a lamp up off the floor. I heard a knock and went to my door, I opened it seeing Adam standing there I was shocked he was here. I asked if Diana knew he was here, he looked at me saying "No and I wanted to make sure you were ok" then continued with saying "I thought you might need some help cleaning up that's what friends do right". I let him in and he asked "You got a broom" I smiled saying "Sure I'm a witch", Adam chuckled. I went to get the broom asking "So how many times did Diana say I told you so", Adam replied "Not once" and at my look of disbelief he continued saying "Till right when she was walking into the house". I was telling him Diana was right and he said I was but then continued with maybe we didn't go about it the right way. Adam said "We need to know what happened sixteen years ago our lives depend on it", I looked at him and said "I'm not sure Diana agrees". He looked into my eyes saying "Well I do", I questioned him "You do". Adam went on to say "After tonight yeah what's out there is a lot bigger than any of us thought", I smiled saying "Thanks". Then we got to start cleaning on my house. I was touched that Adam came back to help me clean, although this might have just strengthened our connection.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my story, I hope you like it and if you haven't seen the last episode I wouldn't read this. I don't own The secret circle.

Nick's Point of view

I woke Melissa up by placing sweet kisses on her shoulder, she surprised me by pushing me off her. She said she had a headache and apologized for pushing me, then left to go to school. I walked into school late and I heard a scream of someone in pain. I just turned the corner and saw Melissa on her knees screaming, I rushed over to her and asked if she was ok? She said "Nick", I said "Yeah nick, are you alright?" Melissa said she was fine, and then told me how she found her book of shadows. I thought Melissa seemed a little different since this morning. Melissa told me her book of shadows was in the woods, I dug for awhile and found a suitcase. She said the book was in the suitcase, then we headed back to the abandoned house. I went to open the suitcase and she slapped my hand saying "Don't touch it". She said her mom had put a spell on it and we needed to unlock it. Then Faye rushed in saying "What was so important that I needed to rush over here" then turned to leave, Melissa said "Wait I found my mom's book of shadows". I was shocked saying "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone", Melissa snapped "She's my best friend, don't be an idiot". Faye asked Melissa if she was going to hold the book over her head like Diana does, then Melissa walked towards her saying in a very calm voice "Never you're my best friend there is nothing I wouldn't do for you". She got really close to Faye and I saw Faye give me a look, probably thinking the same thing I was what was going on with Melissa. Melissa was mixing the ingredients when Cassie came in saying "I got your text", Melissa then explained how we needed the entire circle for the spell to work. I told Cassie that Melissa's book of shadows was in there and she screamed in a loud different voice than hers "Why is everyone in a rush to open the suitcase!". Then it moved and when it moved again she shouted "Just stay away from it". Cassie said "Melissa what's in the suitcase", Melissa said "You'll see" and then we all saw something move across her forehead and into her brain. Cassie said "It was the same thing that was in her Heather". I told them we have to get that thing out of her, we have to save her. I grabbed a book and hit Melissa in the back of the head.

Faye's Point of view

Nick tied Melissa's hands and legs up with rope. Melissa all of a sudden jumped up and was struggling with the ropes. Nick and I jumped to hold her down while she was struggling, she screamed "Let go of me, get off me". Then it was like she was her old self, I asked "Are you ok?" she said the ropes were cutting off her circulation. Nick went to get them off her but then he bent down to really look into her eyes. He could tell it wasn't her and walked away, she screamed "You worthless loser". It was so hard to see my best friend being in pain and I could tell it really hurt nick too. The suitcase hissed and we all looked at it, then Melissa got free and grabbed Nick then put a pair of scissors to his throat. Nick was telling her to fight it and I know you can hear me, Melissa said "Yes and I'm telling you to shut up" then she pressed the scissors into his neck. I told Diana and Adam to say a spell with me "Heat of the sun burn like fire", then she kicked nick's foot and got on top of him still holding the knife to his throat. Melissa told me to form a circle around the case and then we had to say a spell with her. The suitcase opened and then Cassie came in with my grandma, her grandma closed the suitcase back up. Cassie's grandma got the scissors knocked out of Melissa's hands. She held up a crystal to Melissa, she started shaking then passed out. I saw Nick go to Melissa saying "Melissa I know your in there, come back to me". I thought then I was defiantly wrong about Nick, he cared about Melissa. Cassie's grandma went to get the demon out of Melissa and found out it went out of Melissa to another person. The demon had gone into Nick and now Cassie and Adam were burning the rest of the demons. The group went to go out and look for Nick. I stayed with Melissa, she was still pretty shaken up. Melissa didn't remember anything that happened, I got a call saying that Nick was dead. I told Melissa and held her as she cried, she was heartbroken.

Cassie's Point of view

My grandma and I were looking for nick when we heard water crashing. It sounded like someone was struggling and when we went to go look we saw nick laying on the pavement. Nick was dead, the circle was heartbroken over the loss. I told my grandma maybe if I told her sooner nick would still be alive. She told me that magic was dark. I went into my bedroom and immediately saw Nick's window. This was a terrible thing that had happened. I couldn't even imagine what Melissa was going through. Melissa and Nick were good together even if they did have their fights, they really cared and loved each other.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my story, I hope you like it and if you haven't seen the last episode I wouldn't read this. I don't own The secret circle. Would you please let me know how your liking the story or how your liking the show?

Cassie's Point of view

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked to see someone burning a fire in Nick's backyard. It almost looked like a shape of a crescent moon; the person looked towards my window but I quickly hid. When I looked out my window again the fire was out and the person was gone. I came downstairs to my grandma baking cookies for Nick's wake tomorrow. I asked her about the guy and she said it was probably Nick's older brother Jake who was a troubled guy. I said that it was probably best the circle was broken and she said the circle was still bound to the member's bloodlines witches and non witches. My grandma said I was born with the responsibility to lead and protect my circle.

Diana's Point of view

I was looking through pictures to find any of Nick, I found one from an old boat trip. When we were little my dad took us out to fish with him, Nick would get scared and cling to my dad's arm. I still didn't understand Nick should have had a longer life, he didn't deserve this. I was helping set up for Nick's wake, when Cassie came in with cookies for the wake. Cassie told me Jake was back, then Adam told Cassie about how Jake robbed the boat house and I said how Adam hasn't forgiven him for it. Jake walked into the boathouse and told Adam how he appreciated them holding the wake for Nick. Adam said "Were glad to do it", then Jake said hey neighbor to Cassie and questioned her when Jake left if she knew him. I wondered what that was about. We were all at the abandoned house talking about bringing Jake into the circle or not. Melissa said how we couldn't replace Nick with Jake it wasn't right. I said how he probably doesn't even know about the circle. We all saw flames then went outside to see a fire burning coming for the house. We said a spell and it went out to reveal a crescent moon. We were all wondering who could have done this.

Faye's Point of view

I went to go see Jake to say how sorry I was about Nick. I asked him where he was these past few years and he said I was clingy. I then turned to leave and turned around saying "Did you start that fire today?" he grabbed my arm and looked at me saying "What fire". Then Jake still had a hold of my arm demanding to know what I was talking about and I said "Let's make one thing clear you don't get to tell me what to do anymore".

Cassie's Point of view

I was calling Diana when I walked into my house. Once I ended the call I felt a presence behind me. I walked into the kitchen and turned around seeing a girl standing behind me, I said "What do you want", she said "Your blood" then tried to attack me with a weapon. She hit my shoulder but I pushed her into a counter and then screamed. I ran back towards my front door when she grabbed me and threw me on the floor. She managed to cut my arm then Jake burst through the door yelling "Get off of her". She looked up and I managed to back up next Jake and I said "Burning star blood red eye" repeatedly and she ran out of the house. I told him about how he was apart of the circle, he doesn't want anything to do with the circle. He put some water on my cut and then my grandma came in, Jake left.

Adam's Point of view

Diana told me about what happened to Cassie. I stopped the car when I saw Cassie and Jake together. Cassie told us the story and Diana looked at Jake saying "You know you're a witch" and he said "Yeah". I looked at him saying you should have told us and Cassie then said "Adam he saved my life", I said "It was pretty convenient he happened to be there". Then we talked about how she could be a witch from another circle, I said to Jake "Maybe she followed you into town from wherever you came from", he said it was possible but he had never seen her before. I looked at Cassie saying "Well I'm just glad your ok" and then walked to my car. Diana asked me what my problem was, I said "You know how much I hate that guy, I have for years" she looked at me saying "It's different your acting like a jealous boyfriend and not mine". I looked at her for a couple seconds. Later on that day we were at the abandoned house talking about Jake. I said how Nick wasn't perfect but at least he had our backs and it still wasn't enough. I was still mad at Jake for making a fool out of my father and now I was on my guard because he seemed to be acting to friendly with Cassie.

Melissa's Point of view

No one knew how much I was missing Nick. I walked into his house up to his room. I walked in grabbing his leather jacket hugging it to my chest. It has been two days since Nick had died and I missed him so much, I loved him. I turned on a song from his phone, it was one he and I liked, and I walked over to sit on his bed. I sat thinking about Nick and all our memories together; I began crying then lied down. I was curled in a ball clutching Nick's jacket to my chest, it hurt so much to know he was gone. I walked past Cassie and Faye at Nick's wake, Faye stopped me asking if I wanted a drop of that witches brew Nick made. I couldn't believe her and walked away.

Cassie's Point of view

I walked into Nick's wake and signed his book. I saw Faye putting something on her tongue and walked over saying "Faye", she asked if I wanted some. I looked at her saying "This is a wake to remember Nick", she looked at me and said "You didn't even know him, this is the absolute best way to remember Nick, but I guess your mom his brother's type". I walked over to Jake asking how he was, next Adam stormed over. Adam said to Jake "What are you up to; no one changes that much in two years". I looked at Adam shocked telling him to stop; Jake said "Forget he's probably loaded runs in the family". Then they started to fight I got in front of Jake to stop him after Diana yelled for it to stop. I grabbed Jake's arm saying "That was bad I'm sorry". Jake and I went back around the boathouse to talk. After awhile I said "It should be safe to head in now", he said that he was going to hangout there for awhile.

Melissa's Point of view

I walked outside looking for Faye and I saw her standing on a rail looking over the water. I pulled on her leg to get her to crouch down and she asked "Is Jake in there because I am so over him". I told her she needed to stay away from him and I turned to leave. She stopped me asking where I was going, and then I told her this was about nick not her or Jake. I said "I loved him" she looked at me saying "I know he loved you too". I told her even though she was thinking about herself when she said that it was nice to hear. Faye said I knew her pretty well and then hugged me.

Cassie's Point of view

I walked into the boathouse I saw Adam and said to him "You deserved that", he looked at me saying "Yeah probably". I told him "What your doing to Diana it's not right, she loves you" he looked at me saying "I love her too, but I just don't trust Jake and I certainly don't trust him with you". I looked at him saying "Adam" and he went on saying he can't help how he feels. I said we were all hurting and Adam said maybe it's easier for you because you don't know anyone not really. I looked at him shocked and said "That is not fair, you guys are the closest thing I have to real friends none of this is easy", he replied "I'm sorry your right were in this together and I hope I'm wrong about Jake but I don't think I am". I saw Jake walking with the girl who attacked me, I followed behind them and they started to fight. I used the crystal my grandma had gave me earlier that day to knock the knife out of the girl's hand. Than Jake stabbed her and she was dead. I was sitting on my porch when Jake showed up, I convinced him to stick around for a little while.

Diana's Point of view

I couldn't get what Adam's dad said about Adam and Cassie being destined to be together out of my head. I walked into the boathouse and Adam apologized for how he acted. I then told him about what his dad said and he claimed it's an old story his dad says to make him feel better about being in love with Cassie's mom. I said "That's what I want the kind of love that makes you want to believe in destiny", Adam looked at me saying "That's what we have". I disagreed telling him if we did I wouldn't feel like this and he claimed he loved me. I said "There's a way you look at Cassie that I could never understand and I think I get it now its wonder, wondering if every time you find yourself together if its choice or destiny you need to figure out which". I looked at Adam to see tears in his eyes, he said "Diana please your wrong", I looked at him saying "No I've been standing on the sidelines watching it since she got here, I can't do that anymore". I don't know why I went there but I went to Cassie's house. I told her I broke up with Adam and she asked "What happened", I looked at her saying "You". Cassie said "Diana just tell me what to do I never meant for this to happen" I looked at her saying "I honestly don't know I don't even know why I'm here, I guess because he was my best friend and I have no where else to go no one who really knows me". I started to cry and Cassie came over to hug me as I cried. I couldn't believe I was letting Cassie comfort me, the girl Adam has feelings for but she was a good friend and I knew she never wanted to intentionally hurt me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my story, I hope you like it and if you haven't seen the last episode I wouldn't read this. I don't own The secret circle. Would you please let me know how your liking the story or how your liking the show? I'm sorry this is short and that it wasn't up sooner.

Cassie's Point of view

Faye was looking around for a Halloween costume since my grandma is gone for the night. I wanted to have a get together it could be a break for the group and maybe it could get Diana and Adam back together. I told Faye this and she said "You feel bad for breaking them up", I said "No I did not break them up". I felt bad about Adam and Diana breaking up they were both good friends to me. Then Luke came in the store and Faye invited him to the party tonight. I went to buy the skeleton Faye wanted at the party tonight, as I was giving the cashier the money the mirror behind him broke. I told my grandma about what happened when I got home. Diana and the girls were helping me set up for the party. I was looking for some cups when I found the blade that the girl used to attack me. I went outside and told Jake about how I found the blade and then went to the store to ask Mr. Wilson about the symbols on the blade. He said he didn't know and when I looked into a glass case I saw the same symbol on another knife.

Melissa's Point of view

I went to visit Nick's grave and saw Jake there, I said "You miss him to?" he said "Not exactly I'm here for them" he gestured to his parent's graves. I missed Nick so much and his brother didn't seem to miss him at all. Jake said how all they did when he was home is fight and how I could take this trip down memory lane by myself. I said in a sarcastic way "Wow great big brother", Jake then said "He was playing with things he shouldn't have and I could have told him". I interrupted him saying "But you weren't here to do that you just left so maybe this is on you, I actually thought we could be friends", he said "I'm nothing like the rest of you trust me". The way he said it sounded weird to me almost like a warning.

Adam's Point of view

I was helping Cassie find the symbols on the blade in the abandoned warehouse. Cassie said how she invited Diana, I replied saying how she knew if I was here she won't come. I told Cassie I should have known my dad would have said something to Diana about Cassie and I being destined to be together. I said this breakup was my fault and Cassie apologized then told me to fight for Diana. The computer found a match for the blade it's a witch hunter's blade.

Cassie's Point of view

I told Jake about the blade and how it was a witch hunter's blade. He said the blade had three symbols and I never said how many symbols were on it. Faye and Melissa did a great job with the party. I told Faye to keep Jake occupied so I could go search to find out what he knows. I almost bumped into Luke on my way out to go search Jake's stuff. I looked across the room and saw that Faye had taken Jake into my bedroom. I was looking through Jake's stuff when I saw a knife with the same markings as the knife I got attacked with. I went to put it away when Jake walked into the room he got out a cloth that was filled with supplies with the witch hunter's symbol. Jake suggested that Nick was looking into the witch hunter's stuff. Then Faye came in saying she couldn't find Melissa and we needed to get back. I went into my room and kicked out people who were making out and I thought Adam walked in I was saying how Mr. Wilson called and was acting weird. Then he put a cloth over my face as I fought him I was getting weak and took off his mask revealing Luke. I woke up and we were all in a circle, Luke had just taken blood from me. I tried to talk to Luke saying how we haven't done anything wrong.

Adam's point of view

I tried talking to Luke saying I was his friend. He went to get the vial with Diana's blood and went to put a match in that would kill her. I wanted so desperately to help save Diana I was so afraid to lose her, I loved her so much. As he went to put the match in Cassie screamed in a frantic voice "No!" the vial broke, he went to another one and Cassie screamed out. Then Luke got caught in flames that started at his feet. I got the ropes cut and helped free everyone else. We heard a scream outside and saw Jake with a cut on his hand saying someone jumped him with a pig mask like the one that took us. I went to go talk to Diana after everything that happened I told her how worried I was. I told her "You are my home and everything I have", I continued saying I can't lose everything I have at once. She said "I know not everything can be perfect, but I have to believe it can be so fighting for it makes sense". I looked at her and said "And your not a believer" she looked at me saying "Not right now".

Cassie's point of view

I was cleaning up from the party when Jake walked in. I told him how I thought I did something with magic on my own tonight. I questioned "So why didn't they round you up with the rest of us?" he said "Don't trust me huh". I smiled saying not really then he said how he didn't mind having to earn it. I wished him good luck with that when he was leaving. When I was locking up the house I found I had mail it looked like an old letter or something from my history.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my story, I hope you like it and if you haven't seen the last episode I wouldn't read this. I don't own The secret circle.

Diana's Point of view

Adam and I just got to Cassie's house, I looked around nervously Adam offered to take me home but I declined. Then Cassie opened the door I asked if her grandma was home but she said no. Cassie told us how everyone else was there and Faye added everyone except Melissa who left town with her mom for awhile. When Adam saw Jake in the kitchen he asked in a cold voice "Who invited Jake?" Cassie explained how he was attacked to and a part of the circle. We talked about the witch hunters and I said "Did anyone see what happened to him?" referring to Luke, Cassie said "I think it had to do with me when I yelled out the bottle broke preventing him from killing you". Adam said "The circle couldn't do magic", Faye spoke up saying "She wasn't talking about the circle, you did magic by yourself". I thought this was amazing to find out. Faye said rudely "Doe eyed orphan Annie breezes into town not knowing anything about magic and now she's more powerful than any of us", then Adam defend Cassie saying "Hold on Cassie might have saved our lives last night", then Faye mentioned the psychos demons and witch hunters came once Cassie came to town. She was accusing Cassie of the things that have happened I said "That all happened when we bound the circle". Then Cassie showed us a map the guy from the antique shop put in her mailbox, she said how she was worried about her grandma. Jake said he would go with Cassie and then Adam said "We should all go and the further we are away from the witch hunters the better". Then Adam, Faye and I were all headed up to her Grandpa's lake house.

Cassie's Point of view

Jake said "How a storm was coming", I remarked sarcastically "You think what gave it away the clouds or thunder". He said how he was sure my grandma was ok and I said "I'm a little short on family members and when one goes missing it stresses me out"; he said "I hear you I'm a little short myself". Then we talked about how Nick was involved in witch craft and he said how if he knew maybe he could have helped. Then he seemed more focused on looking at the papers I got in the mail, he wanted to look at them again. I said "I left them at home and right now I just need to find my grandmother, were almost there anyway", we arrived at the house a couple minutes later. It was pouring rain so we ran to the door and had to get the spare key, Faye was looking at something just standing in the rain. We had to yell to get her attention, then we all hurried up inside.

Faye's Point of view

We got into the house and I asked "Did anyone hear a little girl's voice?" they all said no. Then Cassie got a text saying her grandma was fine, I asked if she said anything about my grandfather?, she replied no but they might be together. Jake suggested to Cassie that they could leave but Adam replied since it was still raining they should stay the night. I walked in saying "Great idea", then the guys went to go get the generator and Cassie went to get flashlights. I went to check the liquor cabinet and walked towards the staircase seeing water coming down the rail and footprints on the stairs. When I got to the top of the staircase I saw red rain boots then turned back to the stairs and saw no footprints then I checked the stairs again for the boots and they were gone.

Cassie's point of view

Diana and I were sitting on the couch she said "You know I think Jake has a thing for you" I was not so sure I said "No no definitely not, really?" then the lights came on. Faye said how she was going to take a bath she was freezing, and then went to say suggestively to Jake "I'll be in the tub if you need me". I was about to help Diana with drinks but Adam jumped to help her; I was going to start the fire. Jake wanted to use magic to start the fire and I started to say a spell but he came up behind me saying in my ear "No chanting just picture it no words" he was right up against my back holding my wrist. The fire started and I said "Wow that was intense". Faye screamed saying her bath tub was suddenly filled with weeds and mud. Diana thought she had a few sips to many she said "No I didn't" and Jake thought she fell asleep. She pulled me to stay behind she thought I was messing with her trying to make her look crazy so I could have Jake all to myself. I told her she was being ridiculous and that I hadn't done anything. Faye decided we were going to play truth or dare, she dared Diana to take her shirt off for the next three turns, Adam grabbed a blanket to cover her up. Diana gave Faye a truth asking her how many people she slept with, she said "Two". Adam jumped to ask Jake a truth or dare; Jake picked truth then asked him "Why the witch hunters didn't put him in the circle with the rest of us" Jake replied "Probably because I'm stronger than the rest of you", Adam doesn't believe him. Faye then asked me, she said truth or dare but truth is a two part question, do you ever plan on going after a guy one of us hasn't slept with or is it just other people's boyfriends that turn you on?. I heard Adam tell her to shut up and Diana said I could defend myself, I said "Dare". Faye said "I dare you to" then Diana continued with "Kiss Jake", I looked at Diana for a second then went over to Jake and kissed him. Faye lashed out at me saying I wreck relationships and I lashed back at her, then she went out of the house to Adam's car. I went to put the blankets and pillows away then I found a picture of Faye when she was little I was looking at it when Jake came up behind me. I asked Jake "Are you guys still together?" Jake said "No Faye likes to think our relationship was more interesting and complicated than it was, I don't even think of it as a relationship", I said "Spoken like a true guy". Jake looked at me saying "I like this side of you, your cute when your angry", I cocked my head to the side saying "Spoken like a true cheese ball". Then Jake started talking about my magic that I can do on my own, I said "Why do you care", he said "Maybe I'm just interested" I walked closer to him saying "Then show me, I've been accused of doing a lot of things tonight maybe I should try one of them". I went to kiss Jake and he kissed back for a couple minutes then pushed me back saying "Cassie stop", then I went to go get my stuff.

Faye's Point of view

Cassie found me outside looking for a little girl I saw and it turns out she saw her too. The little girl was me though we followed her to the lake and I told her how when I wore that outfit I was drowning but my grandfather saved me. We followed her to lake and I started screaming "Where are you, can you hear me?" then Jake came asking what's going on? Cassie said "I don't know a little girl". Then Jake came to get me out of the water and Adam came to help him. I was yelling at them "Cassie saw her to", Cassie went out to the docks. I ran towards her when she screamed I looked and saw my grandpa I turned and came to her side saying "That's my grandpa" I felt Cassie put her arms around me. We called the police and I called my mom, I left when she came to the house.

Adam's point of view

I offered to take Diana for breakfast; she said how what happened last night was the last time. I told her how we were supposed to be together I could feel it. I thought to how last night we were so good together and when we made out in Faye's shed it felt right to me. Diana said "Adam we have to find out what it feels like to be apart it's the only way to know were meant to be together", I said "I don't want you to find that your ok without me". I looked at her and watched as she got out of the car. I also couldn't help the connection that Cassie and I had.

Cassie's Point of view

I was shocked over what had just happened, Jake asked me if I was okay; I said "I just can't believe he's dead". Then we talked about how weird it was seeing Faye's memories. I got home and went to the kitchen to find my grandma making breakfast. I told her about Henry and she said how she didn't see him. I told her I found her scarf in his house, she said "That's strange", I replied "Yeah it is" I could feel something was different with my grandmother.


End file.
